The Catalyst
by Krystal Fire680
Summary: This is my own story for Jak II! So anyway, Jak Meets Kai, who is a girl, and realizes that he isn't the only one who has had Dark Eco injected into him! What does this Catalyst Praxis kept talking about have to do with Kai? OCJ


Shira: Hello and how do ya doodlely doo?!!  
  
VG: Shut up, you stupid Hikari! I'M the author!!  
  
Shira: Sorry...  
  
VG: *clears throat* Yeah, well, I usually do anime fics (humor)...  
  
Shira: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!  
  
VG: O_o Yeah...nut...Neways, I just gotsted Jak II for Christmas, and I luv it so much, I Made a fic about it!!  
  
Shira: DO INTROS!!  
  
VG: Fine.I am VG, short for Vegetaz-Girl. I wanna change it though. My ideas are in my bio, so E-mail me to tell me which one y'all like best. And this...*sighs* is my stupid AND insane Hikari, Shira.  
  
Shira: HI!! WOULD ANYONE LIKE A FRIED EGG?  
  
VG: No  
  
Shira: I knew it!!! So I whipped up a batch of pancakes for Bob!!  
  
VG: See? I would have run away long ago, but unfortunately, SHE has the MI..  
  
Shira: Yeah, it's Shiny!! =^_^=  
  
VG: I never played the first game, so you can yell at me if I screw something up. Just help me fix it. Any 'helpers' in the form of flames will be put towards a new flame-thrower...Shira broke my other one...-_-  
  
Shira: IT WAS SHINY!!!  
  
VG: *Left eye twitches* I don't own nuttin except for my chara, Kai. Steal her, and I will send your soul to the shadow realm to be tortured eternally using those wonderful Yami powers of mine... ON WIT DA STORY!!! ^_^  
  
Shira: YAY!! She lightened up!!! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Catalyst  
Chapter One  
  
"Yeah, you're saving me REAL fast, Daxter!" Jak thought bitterly. He had just finished another round of Dark Eco injections, and wasn't in the best of moods.  
  
As he glared out the small rectangle of a window in his cell, he saw the usual squabble about some Catalyst.  
  
"Sir, The Catalyst still hasn't shown any type of reaction to the Dark Eco! What else do you want us to do? We've injected it manually through her arm, we've used that big thing, and nothing is working!!!" said the Krimson Guard that usually strapped Jak onto that table.  
  
"Keep Trying!" Praxis said, spittle flying out of his mouth. "She will react to it soon! We've been experimenting on this Catalyst for years! Something's bound to happen!!"  
  
Jak moved closer to the window. This was getting interesting.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, the last time she showed any type of reaction was three years ago! If nothing has happened since then, nothing will!" the guard said.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!! KEEP INJECTING THE ECO, OR YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF OUT ON THE STREETS!" Praxis barked, and strode off.  
  
The guard sighed, and called over to some other guards.  
  
Jak sighed and leaned back. "I wonder what that Catalyst thing is...sounds important...Praxis would probably be really screwed if it got blown up...heh...wish I could do it..." he thought, smirking.  
  
"GET OFF!! I'M NOT GOING ON THAT THING!! NO!" said the usual voice of some girl in the cell next to him. She always put up a fight whenever they tried to put her on the table-thing to be injected with Eco. Jak had always liked watching, because she would always give at least two of the guards restraining her a few black eyes.  
  
"Quit...struggling you-GAH!" one of them yelled, being the first to get kicked in the mouth. Jak smirked.  
  
The next day, Jak could vaguely hear Praxis and that Krimson Guard arguing again. This injection had been rather long...  
  
"You should at least be dead with all the Eco I've pumped into you!" Praxis said, and dropped Jak's head back onto the table. "What was that noise...?"  
  
"I don't-WHAT?! THE CATALYST! IT'S GONE!!" the guard yelled.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!!! THAT DOOR WAS INDESTRUCTIBLE!!" Praxis barked, looking around wildly.  
  
Jak stopped listening to the rest. At least Praxis was annoyed about something as he ran off with the other guards.  
  
Something was walking on his chest.  
  
"...my tail, literally, lookin' for you!.....C'mon, say something, Just this once!"  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL PRAXIS!" +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ (Girl's POV)  
  
I either had to move now, or risk those two seeing me. The door wasn't too hard to open. I had watched those Krimson idiots open it trillions of times and I'm not stupid...I just kept getting caught all those other times.  
  
I had just hidden behind those boxes when that Praxis (who I'm going to kill all by myself) started rampaging around, screaming...again. I thought they knew I escaped, but it was that Catalyst. I've never seen it, but it seems important. It must be pretty Huge to be called 'she'.  
  
Anyway, after all the Krimson Screw-Ups had left looking for this Catalyst, I pulled myself into the vent on the side. Then, I was trying to overstep the security beam, when- +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ (end of POV)  
  
"Daxter, WATCH IT!!" Jak yelled as Daxter tripped and went flying into something.  
  
The 'something' fell over, and the security system started sounding the alarm. This thing said, "OW! WHAT THE-?! GET THIS RAT OFFA ME!"  
  
"HEY! I'M NOT A RAT!!" Daxter said, jumping off of its back. (A/N: What is Daxter? Tell me in your reviews, please!) "Who the heck are you, girl?!"  
  
"My name ain't girl!" she said, and got up. "Thanks to your pet whatever-it-is, you just set off the alarm!" she said, glaring at Jak. She had straight, ebony-black hair that hung down to her waist; her eyes were ice-blue, and about a centimeter shorter than Jak. She also had a bandage wrapped around her right arm, from the lower part of her shoulder to her knuckles. (A/N: If you wanna see what I'm talking about with the bandage, see Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho {dark tournament saga})  
  
"He's not a pet! He's a friend!" Jak snapped.  
  
"Then you must be pretty sad, buddy," she said.  
  
"Who are you?!" Jak asked, choosing to ignore that statement.  
  
"'bout ta ask you the same question..." she said. "But my name's Kai."  
  
"I'm Jak, and this is Daxter. Now get out of our way, we need to get outta here!" Jak said harshly. Kai just snorted and jumped out the vent, and went on her own way.  
  
"What?! Jak, you shoulda pummeled her! She could be part of the Krimson Guard!!" Daxter said, zooming around in frantic circles.  
  
"No, she's not," Jak said, jumping off the vent himself in time to see Kai go down the next corridor. "She was Praxis's guinea pig as well. She's been here longer than me."  
  
"Really?" Daxter said, returning to Jak's shoulder. "Then maybe we could get her to help us...if you can persuade obnoxious punks to do things, that is."  
  
"We could try.Hey, Kai!" Jak yelled, coming up behind her.  
  
"What now??" she said, stopping.  
  
"Daxter has an idea. Tell her, Daxter," Jak said, stopping as well.  
  
"What?! Gee THANKS, PAL!" Daxter snapped. "Look, you wanna kill Praxis, we wanna kill Praxis, everyone wants to kill Praxis! We share a common goal, a bond, a..."  
  
"Get to the point!"  
  
"Well, sorry, Miss Obnoxious! What we're sayin', is that maybe we could work together somehow," Daxter said, and waited for an answer.  
  
"I hardly know you people, so why should I trust you?" Kai said looking them over carefully.  
  
"Because you weren't the only one who got Eco injected into them," Jak said.  
  
Kai was silent for a moment. "I guess...but I get suspicious once, and the deal's off!"  
  
"Great, now let's get the heck outta here!" Jak said, and started running again, Kai at his heels.  
  
"How long you been in for?" Kai asked as they jumped onto the street.  
  
"Two years. How 'bout you?" Jak said, looking around.  
  
"I stopped counting after three 'cause it was two depressing...but I'd say around five years," Kai said, eyeing a deserted hover-car (A/N: Is that what you call them? Tell me, peas? 8_8).  
  
"Holy Crap! He's been injecting that Eco into you for FIVE YEARS?!" Daxter said, gaping at her.  
  
"You got it, fur-ball. There is one perk, though..." Kai said.  
  
"A perk?" Jak said skeptically.  
  
"Yeah...I can do this thing, but the downside of this thing is that if I do it too much this OTHER thing happens where there is mass destruction involved, and I can't remember a thing about what happened while this other thing was going on. Rather annoying, really..." Kai said, frowning.  
  
Jak was about to ask her more about this, but a short old man got in his way. ************************************************************************ Okay, there's the first chapter. It may have been boring, but I SWEAR the rest will be better! R/R, so my stupid Hikari has something to read besides a stupid cook book on how to fry eggs...See you! 


End file.
